Global communications networks, such as, for example, the internet, have grown exponentially and, as such, information available via global communications networks have also grown. As the internet has gained popularity to become one of the largest computer networks in existence to connect the world together, internet browsing has become an important way for users to obtain and use information, knowledge, social connections and tool facilities.
Known internet browsing methods present one web page in one browser window or in one browser tab. Accordingly, users can only view and access one web page at a time. Some browsing services provide thumbnail icons for web pages in one browser window or one browser tab for users to view multiple web pages at once. These thumbnail icons, however, are not fully functional web pages. Instead, users have to open the corresponding web page to access its full functionality and content. In the meantime, monitors have become much bigger and wider than a decade ago when internet browsing just gained popularity. This trend is likely to continue in the foreseeable future. Generally, a significant portion of the monitor screen is left unused since only one browser window or one browse tab is being used to view the information on the web page. Accordingly, there exists a desire for users to obtain and be able to readily view information from the internet at an enhanced pace.
As the internet has flourished, so to have businesses and services built around internet, i.e., ecommerce. With many internet businesses and services available for users to select, readily accessible objective comments directed to those businesses and services have become especially helpful in guiding users. Many comment services are provided by the business or service providers themselves. Accordingly, objectiveness may be impaired because of an inherent conflict of interest. Some third party comment services exist for some businesses or services. Unfortunately, these third party comment services are not widely known to a majority of users and require multiple steps to reach the desired comment page.
The growth of the internet has made the ability to locate pertinent information somewhat difficult. Many known search engines deliver search results based on search keywords. This simplistic form of searching provides matches that may be beyond a user's desired search scope. Some known search services also conduct searches using a certain scope as described by certain special scope specification phases. These special scope specification phases are not readily known to most users. Also, entering these special scope specification phases may be slow due to their relatively long length. Further, due to business conflicts or special interest influences, some known search services block or bias certain information from being retrieved during a search.
Digital media has become a major information delivery vehicle. More specifically, people browse the Internet daily for email, news, and sports. There exist various web sites that provide users access to email, news and sports. Traditionally users are required to type in an access address, such as a URL, to access these information services. This may be tedious when it is desirous to browse several web sites. While some people use bookmarks to readily archive certain favorite websites, there still exists a requirement to go through several steps to go through a bookmark menu to retrieve the website. Bookmarks may also be disadvantageous in that users need to set up the bookmark websites.
The Internet has also changed users' traditional life and work style by providing vast tools without the need for user maintenance and upgrade. Accordingly, Internet tools may be scattered throughout various web sites, and may not be known to most internet users. When searching for proper tools, users may have a hard time figuring out what tools to use because so many tools are available over the Internet. Even when users know which tools to use, the user must still enter an access address and other related information to be applied by the tools.
Calculators are one of the most common tools used in our daily lives. Traditional calculators are simplistic and generally only provide one display row to show either a question or answer. Accordingly, users may easily lose track of the question that was presented for answering. This may be a problem when trying to determine if a question was entered correctly. While some calculators implemented in mobile phone devices or computers show both answers and questions at the same time, the answers may be shown below the questions, preventing the question from being modified when needed.
As legitimate ecommerce becomes prosperous on the internet, cybercrime, such as hacking, information breaching, and ID theft, has also grown. Hence, internet security has gained more and more importance when people are conducting additional business over the internet. Accordingly, web page access permission should be well defined and controlled. Traditionally, the permissions for web pages accesses have been controlled by username and password. This system has become cumbersome as several users have several different usernames and passwords used to access multiple websites. Alternately, the security of such a system is decreased as users generally select weak passwords which are easy to memorize and, as such, can be easily cracked. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide heightened security while maintaining ease of use. Some web pages provide unique URLs to control access without using user names and passwords. Only one class of permissions may generally be provided for such accesses. From a security perspective, it is desirable to have fine control over the life span of web pages. Existing web life span controls are based on a server defined time period, not a visit counter based life span control.
As more users browse the internet and even more websites, more web access addresses or URLs are shared between many users. Currently users share web access addresses or URLs by cutting and pasting individual addresses into messages to be sent as links. It is desirable to enable a user to share multiple web access addresses or URLs by simply transmitting one link.